Whispers in the trees
by SCOTLAN
Summary: They were unique. However, they were complete opposites in their world. He was dedicated, she was opinionated. Everydays a struggle after he left for duty. 2 yrs later she is requested back in silver-moon for training. By him.


**_A/N:So this is a World of Warcraft based story. Its all original characters however. It's alot more than the game this was a request to right with two blood elf paladins. I hope you will give me feedback on the introduction :) Thanks!_**

**_-Thenikster_**

* * *

All things begin somewhere. Right?

I know our race's endings began a beginning to a new world throughout the burning legion. A thought on our alliance with the Scryers rather than the honorable Aldor was questionable sometimes. I knew the Horde and the Alliance were separate worlds within worlds. I was still learning. I was quite slow in my learning process over the past years; I'm more of an adventurer I suppose…in my books anyway. I nosed my way through the pages of history here in my new homeland. While those I had seen come and go, heroes and such passing through training in our lands fighting their way to the Lich King through the bedeviled scourge… I had been struggling with my opinions. I knew that some represented our side strongly; even through the high ranks sometimes grouped together temporarily to fight towards the war with the High King we still had those who fought each other in battle. It was a struggle to even walk out of our sanctums. Especially myself.

A few days ago I was offered a small pocket full of silver for running outside the town to get some herbs for the Herbalist and I was surrounded by rank 70's of the Stormwind Alliance. I may not be a fighter, but they did not care much. One threatened me with their sword, bearing it to my throat, however the woman, she was quick to step in and convince him to let me go. I didn't get all the herbs our Trainer needed but it was enough to get some pocket change.

I haven't left the city since. However, I knew I would need to return home to find my father. I had left for training over two years ago; I've hardly ranked since then. I trained as a Paladin in our army, but I haven't begun to proceed in my purpose yet. I remember though, when the messenger had arrived to give word of my recruitment into the Blood Elf training squadron and I of course, had to abide by it, for my fathers sake. He, himself, was a war hero. He was honored in every region of Azeroth. He even had some allies from the alliance for He too was against the Lich King's ways.

_"He must be stopped, Alynna…before he and the damned spread their evil and burn our precious lands to the ground." _He had told me.

"_Fight for our home…for your mother…"_

My mother.

She had been slayed at the hand of the Lich king himself. My mother had been a very brave and courageous being, an almighty mastery of the arts of magic's. She was a Priest; my father was a hunter. Myself…I had done my testing since I was a little one, I had been marked as a Paladin, so that, was what I was to become when I grew up. I didn't want to go, but I had kind of made a friend in training, he was a fast ranker, but he was in my class training and he partnered up with me on our quests. We traveled together.

His name was Anesh.

He was the messenger, the boy who had traveled far to Eversong. Delivering the letter to my father about my immediate attendance. I had been training since I was 15. But alas, I had struggled with myself and he was very unique, Anesh was. He was top of our class. Though we always traveled in a pair, he was so much more passionate in what he did than I was. He was obedient and skillful. He knew what he wanted and did what he had too to achieve it. While myself…well…I didn't know _what_ I wanted. Anesh became skilled in the art of jewel crafting, while myself, I couldn't figure out what profession I wanted to stick too. We were aloud two main professions, and I honestly could not see myself as a Jewel crafter, I was not good at cutting or enchanting. I failed at mining, and I was one horrible poison-making machine. I had been put down a lot for finding any interest in engineering but I found myself working on and off with the Engineer trainer in Falcon wing Square and did alchemy on the side. I did pretty well, I fixed things when they were brought into the shop and I said nothing as not to look like a fool in front of the Officers. I read, worked, and lived day by day. I tried to train every day just to keep myself going, but since my one true friend so many years ago had moved up so far above me, he had been drafted out within a month of training. Leaving me behind. I had lost all drive for training. I hid here in the shop where I spent most of my time and let the days continue on as they did normally. I was skilled enough to take care of myself when we were attacked by those small raids, but not enough to be noticed.

Until now…

The sun was low, but the light of our moon kept the sky alight as the twilight came upon us. Ramsey, a local man, traveled passed the shop as usually, dropping the mail off near the front, however this time, he handed me a separate piece of parchment. His eyes locked with mine for a few seconds and he nodded his head before proceeding. I couldn't quite read the emotion radiating through his irises but I had a feeling my own emotion matched his as I stared down at the neat print on the parchment.

_Alynna Tholan_

I shakily opened the letter.

_Lady Alynna,_

_You are requested in Silvermoon._

_Report to Officer Dalreed as soon as possible._

_General Fakir of Silvermoon._

The letter dropped to the table in front of me as I slumped down into the nearest chair. "Blast…"

.._they had found me_.

* * *

A/n: what did you think for a first chapter? Let me know.


End file.
